


a million love songs

by teasinqs



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasinqs/pseuds/teasinqs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night the girl sings a new love song, her eyes search the crowd for the familiar green eyes with an encouraging smile. She strums her guitar and sings softly, every now and then locking gazes with the one with the eyes that held galaxies.<br/>The love song is not for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a million love songs

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on wattpad so hmu stockhoulmsyndrome !!

_**"** it is a horrible wonderful thing to be in love with you._

_to get to hear you sing hour after hour._

_but never be the subject of the song._

  
_to listen and listen and listen. **"**_ -David Levithan

 

**i.**

 

Every night the girl sings a new love song, her eyes search the crowd for the familiar green eyes with an encouraging smile. She strums her guitar and sings softly, every now and then locking gazes with the one with the eyes that held galaxies.

The love song is not for her.

She sings a love song for the couple sitting on the table nearest to the stage.

The next day, she sings a love song for her parents whom she haven't seen in 2 years.

The day after, she sings a love song for Ally whose boyfriend came all the way from Texas just to see her.

Days past, and not a single love song dedicated to her.

The routine goes like this, every night Camila sings a new love song at the cafe. Drawing inspiration from the crowd, and Lauren plays the good best friend, setting up Camila's equipment and giving her words of encouragement.

At every performance she'll place the guitar on her lap, anxiously biting her lip before she introduces the song. Her eyes will lock with Lauren's, she smiles and Camila finishes the song with ease.

Things change like this; one night, he enters Ally's cafe just as Camila was about to go on. Her face instantly lit up and her eyes twinkle in a way that can only be seen on someone who was falling in love.

Her chocolate eyes scan the crowd but instead of finding Lauren, they find the boy with the sweet smile.

"You're gonna be fine, Lo." Ally squeezes her hand. Because somehow she knows without Lauren ever telling her. (Maybe she's not exactly subtle at expressing her feelings. )

Camila doesn't come home that night. And Lauren cries.

 

**ii.**

 

Camila spends the whole day gushing about "Mr. Perfect". And Lauren wants to complain, she really does. But she can't help but admire how Camila's smile seem like it could light up New York City whenever she talks about him. (It mirrors Lauren's expression whenever she talks about Camila.)

Somehow Camila's beauty distracts her from the aching feeling in her chest.

That night he comes to the cafe again.

"This song is for someone really special to me." Camila glances at her once, and Lauren gives her a small smile.

And it gives her hope, that maybe, just maybe, this one was for her.

It wasn't. Because as Camila played a familiar Ed Sheeran song, her gaze never left the brown haired boy with a face eating grin.

"You don't happen to be serving any alcohol tonight, do you?" Lauren looks up at Ally who was giving her a sympathetic smile.

 

**iii.**

 

Camila stumbles into their apartment one night and crashes into Lauren's arms. Lauren could feel the crook of her neck getting wet from Camila's tears.

"Camz, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She already knows the answer, but she lets Camila pour her heart out anyway.

They end up in Lauren's bed and she lets Camila continue to stain her shirt with tears while Lauren traced little circles on Camila's back.

"I love you." Camila sniffles.

Lauren doesn't say it back.

Every 'I love you' only leaves another bruise in Lauren's heart, she could not bare hearing those three words escape Camila's lips when she knows that Camila couldn't love her the way she wants.

(And when the morning strikes a brown haired boy will come knocking on their door and Camila will say those three words exactly how Lauren wants to hear them.)

Camila starts humming a tune to a familiar love song and Lauren manages to close her eyes and pretend that everything was okay. That she wasn't in love with her best friend who was in her arms, crying over a guy that Lauren wasn't really too fond of. (But she can't really hate him, not really. He was too nice, perfect for Camila. And they'll probably work this fight out soon.)

A million love songs, Camila has sung. All of them was dedicated to someone, whether it be a couple that Camila had known or a special someone whom she wanted to express her feelings to.

A million love songs, but none of them was for her.

 

**iv.**

 

"This one's for green eyes. Always lookin' out for me, even though I haven't seen her for a while now. I miss her a lot. I hope she's happy , wherever she is, I hope she's finally living her dream, doing the things she's always wanted to. So this is for you, Lauren. I'm sorry I didn't feel the same."


End file.
